nfsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Lotus Evora
The Lotus Evora was added on October 7th 2011 in a Live Update. When the car was released, it had a bug, which caused some players to crash when viewing the Evora from some distances. This bug has now been fixed. This car has retired on December 29th 2011, but on January 27th 2012, the Cop Edition was released, making it purchasable at the moment but became retired later. On June 27th 2012, it became available for Cash, but it's been retired on September 5th 2012. History The Lotus Evora is a british sports car made by the manufacturer Lotus Cars. It was unveiled at the 2008 British International Motorshow in London. The car is powered by a 3.5L V6 2GR-FE Toyota engine. Performance The Lotus Evora is a swift, lightweight rear-mid engine, rear-wheel drive (RMR) sports car. It is powered by a V6 with a modest power output. It has excellent steering, low curb weight and soft suspension, which makes the Evora a great car for racing. and a close competitor with the Murciélago LP 640. It has traits characteristic of typical Lotus sports cars like the Elise, Europa S, and Exige with quick and responsive driving. It has an explosive Perfect Start thanks to its strong acceleration and cosmic NOS. The Evora can be a very tricky car to drive because of large oversteer at high speeds. This also can cause problems when landing from jumps, as its excessive wheelspin can throw it out of control. After the Car Classes update the Lotus Evora was nerfed, its acceleration was reduced and the handling was made slightly worse, though it can still reach its top speed of 309 km/h. It can still compete in some races but with the reduced acceleration and handling, this car is now worse than it's close competitor the Lamborghini Murciélago LP 640, the car now accelerates slower at low end but still maintaining good high end power through out the gears, meaning reaching the still high top speed of 309km/h is easy. Handling wise it still grips well though understeer is to be experienced at high speed, but with its powerful NOS the Evora is still raceable on highways as well as curvy courses but now it requires more driving skills to win races. One good aspect of this nerf is that with a heavier weight, the back end no longer throws you out of control if you're not careful. Team escape wise is still not a good choice but the car's speed and handling can still out run the cops, and pursuit wise, its better to equip skills mods like Ram and Juggernaut before taking on the cops. Over all the nerf is minor and making this car's power and handling fits the car's real life Camry engine more than ever before and making it more realistic. Editions *Blue *Yellow *Cop Edition Car Stats Aftermarket Details Skill Mod Details Changelog Appearances Title NFSHP2010.jpg Title NFSTR.jpg Gallery CarRelease Lotus Evora Blue 2.jpg|Blue CarRelease Lotus Evora Blue 3.jpg CarRelease Lotus Evora Cop Edition.jpg|Cop Edition CarRelease Lotus Evora Cop Edition 2.jpg CarRelease Lotus Evora Cop Edition 3.jpg Category:Cars Category:SpeedBoost Category:Lotus Category:RWD Cars Category:Cop Edition Vehicles Category:British Cars Category:V6 powered Cars Category:Class A Category:Small Cars